This invention relates to vibratory screen apparatus for classifying loose solid material utilizing unbalanced weights to generate gyrational vibratory motion in the apparatus.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a vibratory screen apparatus that is very compact and efficient for vibrating solid loose material to classify the material utilizing vertically spaced screens in which the screens are mounted in a substantially horizontal orientation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a vibratory screen apparatus that is capable of efficiently classifying material in a dynamic environment of continuous feed at one end and discharge of material from an opposite end.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved vibratory screen apparatus that is capable of vibrating the screens in elliptical paths in which the magnitude of the vibration progressively decreases from the feed end to the discharge end as the material is being classified by the vibrating screens.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a vibratory screen means with a very efficient mechanism for adjusting the vibratory throw of the screens.
A further object of this invention is to provide improved vibratory screen apparatus that has a mechanism for maintaining belt tension between the unbalanced shafts for generating the vibration and drive motors that are mounted on stationary platforms.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.